Dance For Life
by RandomWriter23
Summary: When Gui literally bumps into Kendall one night, he makes her life very interesting. What will happen when he tries to win over her heart? Kendall/OC. Super duper sorry for the crappy summary!
1. Green Eyes

**Hellooooo Fanfiction world! For those of you reading Opposites Attract, I truly have no idea where that's going (sorry!) so I'm doing other stories in the meantime. Shoutout to my friend Psyche Griffin because 1, she's just pure awesome and 2, this story is for her.**

**Also, the way you pronounce Gui is Gway, so it's like saying 'hey' but changing the H to a GW... I hope that makes sense to everyone. Enjoy! :) xox**

* * *

**GUI'S POV**

"More energy! Now five, six, seven, eight!" I did the dance one more time, adding more energy and making sure I got all the moves right. Once I finished my teacher smiled at me. "Well done Gui. It's 9:30 now, you can go home." I grabbed my dance bag and my jacket. Halfway out the door, I turned to my dance teacher.

"See you on Thursday, David." He waved.

"See you then." With one last wave I walked out of the studio, the cold air cooling me down from the three hours of dancing I just did. I put my earphones in and and hit shuffle, turning the volume up. I made my way home, the music blasting through my ears. Turning onto my street I crashed into a hard body, both of us falling to the floor. Looking down, I was met with green eyes that were just... amazing.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I had my music in and was walking way faster than a human should an-"

"It's fine," he chuckled, his melodious voice filling the air. I stood up and held my hand out, helping him up. I laughed nervously, picking up my dance bag and jacket, which had also fallen.

"I better get going... bye. Sorry." I mumbled before continuing the short walk to my house, making my escape before I did something else that was stupid.

My dog came knocking down as soon as I stepped through the door.. I giggled and ruffled his fur.

"Hey Kliff!" He barked and licked my face. I laughed as I stood up, walking to the living room. "Hey mum, dad, Lizzy." I kissed my parents on the cheek and messed up Lizzy's hair. "Hey watch the hair!" Lizzy glared at me, fixing her hair. I stuck my toungue out.

"Nice to see ya too, lil sis." I turned to my parents. "I'm just gonna go to bed. Good night."

"You're not going to eat dinner? We have mashed potatoes, I can heat some up for you." I shook my head.

"No thanks. I'm gonna end up falling asleep halfway through and frankly, I don't want a mashed potato facial." I hugged mum and dad before messing up Lizzy's hair again.

"I told you watch the hair!" I began walking up the stairs. After a few steps I looked back at her.

"What hair?" She shrieked and started feeling her hair, thinking she had hair loss or something. I laughed evilly and made my way to my room. I chucked my bag near the door and changed into some pajama shorts and a tank top. Climbing into bed I checked my alarm clock was set. Pulling up the covers, I sighed in content, closing my eyes. I clapped twice, the lights switching off. That's right, I have a clap light. At least, I think that's what it's called. Oh well.

I woke up to my alarm clock playing the alarm I had set it up with. It was someone's voice saying, "It's time to wake up, your royal sexiness." What? It was the only alarm that didn't piss me off. I hit shuffle on my iPod and let the music fill my room. I changed into jeans and a random blue shirt I had. I topped it off with a black jacket and blue sneakers. I'm really liking blue today. I looked at the clock. I'M LATE! HOW DOES THAT EVEN HAPPEN?! I grabbed my bag and phone, then ran downstairs. I saw a plate of blueberry muffins on the kitchen table, taking one and smiling at my mum.

"Good morning mum how did you sleep oh that's good well I'm running late so bye!" I kissed her cheek and ruffled Lizzy's hair as she came in the kitchen.

"What is your problem!" Lizzy fixed her hair and glared at me.

"Love ya too, Liz." I stuck my tongue out and opened the door to the house. "Bye!" I called out before closing the door. Oh gosh I'm so lucky I'm in walking distance to school. I checked my phone, there was twenty minutes until the first bell. Somehow I managed to make it to school with ten minutes left. Speedwalking to my locker I saw Hilary waiting for me. Out of breath, I waved to her and opened my locker.

"Where have you been? We have like, ten minutes before our first class."

"My alarm goes off, and I have and hour and a half before I need to be here. Next thing I know, I'm running late!" Hilary shook her head, brown locks hiding her face.

"You said that yesterday. And on Friday, Thursday, Wednesda-"

"Yeah yeah I know, I say that every morning." I slammed my locker shut and we walked to our first class.

When the last bell rang I raced to my locker, planning on getting out before the hallways got crowded. I put my homework in my bag, making my way outside. As I was walking down the steps to the school I sent a text to Hilary. I bumped into someone. My head snapped up, seeing those lovely green eyes again. "Two times in less than twenty four hours? You must really like me," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't even know you, and bumping into you again was just a coincidence. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm meeting up with someone," I tried to walk around him, but he blocked my way. I went the other way, him repeating the same action. I glared at him before shoving him to the side and going around him, this time successfully. He may be really, really, _really_ good looking, but that doesn't mean that I have to like him or be nice to him. I walked to the side of the building, seeing Hilary waiting for me.

"Why are you always late?" I shook my head.

"It's not my fault this time! Then again, it never is." We began making our way to my house.

"So what's your excuse this time?"

"Last night when I was walking home from dance I was in a rush and bumped into this guy. Not even five minutes ago I bumped into the same guy and he was all 'You must really like me' and I was all 'I don't even know you' then I tried to walk around him but he kept blocking my way an-"

"You talk too much, you know that?" I rolled my eyes.

"Do not,"

"Whatever. So, was this guy cute?" I nodded.

"Very. But just because he's cute it doesn't mean that I have to like him." Hilary nodded.

"True, true. Did you get his name?"

"Nope. You basically know everyone in our school. Green eyes, sandy blonde hair, tall... Ring a bell?" Hilary thought about it for a second. She snapped her fingers.

"Oh him, yeah I forgot his name. No wait! It starts with a K... That's all I know."

"That totally helps. Thanks Hilary." She stuck out her tongue.

We walked through the gate of my house, going up to my room and starting our homework. After finishing our homework, three hours later, Hilary and I joined my family for dinner. "So," my dad began, trying to make conversation. "Anything interesting happen today?" Hilary turned to me smirking, eyebrows raised. I narrowed my eyes at her, as if to say 'Say anything to them and I will get a jumbo jet, run you over with it and then cut your heart out with a spoon'. Hilary wasn't fazed by it. I really need to work on that look.

My mum noticed this. "Anything you two wanna share?" I shook my head and gave her and angelic smile, Hilary replying with, "Everything is fine, Mrs Griffin. Everything is just fine,". Lizzy looked at Hilary.

"You sound like an evil mastermind,"

"Maybe I am,"

"I said you sound like one, not you _are_ one."

"But if I wanted to sound like an evil mastermind, it would be easier if I actually was one."

"But you're not."

"You never know, I could be,"

"But you're not."

"Like I just said, you never know."I shook my head.

"Gosh you two, even I argue less with Lizzy." Lizzy turned to me.

"It's my job to make your friends uncomfortable. That way they'll never come back."

"I have that job too, Lizard. That's why I spooked out Brandon on Friday." Her eyes widened.

"Brandon? Which one?"

"How many Brandons are there?" She started ticking her fingers off.

"There's smart Brandon, short Brandon, blonde Brando-"

"This one's tall, brown hair, blue eyes." Lizzy stood up, arms flailing around.

"HOT BRANDON?! WHY WOULD YOU CHASE HOT BRANDON AWAY?!" I smirked.

"It's my job," Lizzy pouted.

"I think I might quit my 'Chase Gui's Friends Away' job," She muttered before sitting down again. I nodded.

"Indeed you should," We went through the rest of dinner without arguing, and soon after Hilary left. I decided to go to sleep early, hoping to get at least ten hours of sleep, according to my alarm clock. I slowly drifted off...

* * *

It was Thursday, and I was making my way to the dance studio. As soon as I walked through the door I crashed into a hard sweaty body. I looked up, smirking when I saw the same guy I bumped into on Monday night. "Hey green eyes. Three times in less than a week? Wow, you must really like me," He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Green eyes? Nicknames already... It just proves how much you like me."

"The only reason I call you green eyes is because I don't know your name." He held his hand out.

"Well then, hi. I'm Kendall." I smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Gui."

"So, do you dance or something?"

"Yep. Hip hop, jazz, ballet, and I do acro. You?"

"I go to the gym downstairs." There's a gym? I shook my head.

"I've been doing lessons here ever since I was seven, and I never once noticed that there is a gym." Kendall laughed, green eyes sparkling. The door to Studio A opened and David popped his head out.

"Gui, are you ready?" I nodded. I turned back to Kendall, pointing at the door of the studio.

"Um, I better get going..." I trailed off. He nodded.

"Same. Uh, see you at school?" I smiled.

"See you at school." Kendall smiled at me before walking out the door. I went into Studio A and put my bag down, taking my jacket off.

"Are you ready for three hours of intense pain?" David asked, pretending to sound like a wrestler. I laughed.

"Ready as I'll ever be,"

"You sound like Barbie." I shrugged.

"Come on David, you know I love Barbie movies." He waved his hand around.

"I know, I know. Now, let's go over the hip hop dance we started last week." I nodded and got into my first position. David put the music on.

"Five, six, seven, eight!"

* * *

**Remember, reviewers are awesome... I mean, who doesn't like reviews? Fred the review button only works for Opposites Attract, this review button is called... uh... Kliff. Like Gui's dog. Yep. Kliff need reviews, it's like his oxygen. So yeah, Imma just go now... apples can't drive buses. Bye.**


	2. French Fries

**DragonClan: Thanks for reviewing, make's my day! :)  
****Psyche Griffin: Luv ya too Guizy :) sorry it took so long to update... you know how hard it is for me to get out what's on my mind...**

* * *

I got to school an hour earlier the next day, planning on getting in some extra practice for my flute lesson. That's right, I play the flute. Oh yeah.

When I realised that I only had twenty minutes before class started I packed up my music and flute, stepping out of the cramped music room I practiced in and putting my flute in the music storeroom. I walked out and knocked into someone, sending my books and music flying everywhere. I nearly fell backwards, two strong arms grabbing me before I hit the ground. The person helped me up and I found that it was Kendall. Really? Again?

"We've really gotta stop meeting like this," he chuckled. I laughed and nodded, crouching down to pick up my stuff. Kendall bent down to help me. "So what are you doing here?" We both stood up again, him giving me the rest of my stuff.

"I was just practicing,"

"Really? What instrument do you play?"

"The flute," Kendall slowly nodded.

"I play guitar," he guestured to the guitar case leaning against the wall, picking it up and putting it in the storeroom. "What class do you have first?"

"Math," Kendall grinned at my answer.

"Awesome. Room 203?" I nodded and we walked together to our first class.

At lunch I met Hilary at our usual table outside, sitting across from her. We talked for a while before Kendall sat next to me, a short latino also coming to sit with us. "Hey Gui," I slapped Kendall's hand away when he tried to take a french fry from my tray.

"Dude, never touch her french fries," Hilary told Kendall. "Learnt that the hard way," she muttered, shivering as she remembered the first time she stole a french fry from me.

"This is Hilary," I introduced her to Kendall. "Hils, this is Kendall," She smiled and shook his hand.

"Hey Kenny, where's my intro?" the latino whined. He smirked when Kendall flipped him off.

"Don't call me Kenny. Anyway, this is Carlos Garcia. Carlos, this is Gui and Hilary." The four of us talked about anything and everything for the next fifty minutes, the bell signalling for us to go to class. We all happened to have Science together, which neither of us ever noticed, so we went to our lockers and met up at the classroom.

As we walked in Kendall pulled me back. "Let Carlos and Hilary sit together," he whispered.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Cause Carlos obviously has a thing for Hilary, and vice versa, but they're not gonna admit it."

"I would swap, but Hilary and I are lab partners. Mr T probably won't let us."

"I'm sure Mr T won't mind if you switch with Carlos. We haven't done any actual work this year anyway." I shrugged, sitting next to Kendall and writing all the gibberish on the board. The two of us watched Hilary and Carlos chat away while doing their work, every now and then one of them glancing behind at us before looking away. Kendall turned to me. "Do you think we're freaking them out?"

"Doesn't matter, just intensify your stare," Hilary and Carlos looked at me, and I slowly raised my eyebrow. I have a weird feeling that Kendall did the same thing, because Hilary and Carlos stared at the two of us as if we were crazy. Oh well. I laughed and went back to work, finishing just as the bell rang.

I should so get the two of them together.

After school Hilary and I went to her house, just talking in her room."So, when do you think he's gonna ask you out?" Hilary asked me, lying on her bed stomach down.

I swung around on her computer chair. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Gui. Kendall was so flirting with you at lunch. And don't you dare think of lying to me, I saw you flirting back."

I crossed my arms. "We were not flirting!"

"Were too,"

"Were not- You know what I'm not gonna do this now,"

"Aha!" Hilary pointed her finger at me accusingly.

"Aha what?"

"You gave up, you like him!"

"Hilary, did you hit your head today? I DO NOT LIKE KENDALL!"

The door opened, revealing Hilary's older brother Julius. He was like my faux older brother. "Who's Kendall?"

"Gui's crush," Hilary answered. I groaned.

"I do not have a crush on him!"

Julius looked in thought for a second. "Kendall, as in Kendall Knight? I approve."

I raised an eyebrow. "You know him?"

Julius nodded, walking further into Hilary's room and sitting on my lap while wrapping his arms around my neck so he didn't fall. "Sure, go ahead. Sit on my lap and block my view." I muttered.

Julius poked his tongue out at me before answering my question. "His little sister Katie bitch slapped some football jock who was pissing her off. Strong and cute? My type of girl." He likes Katie? That's so cute!

"Why don't you ask her out then?" I asked Julius.

He blushed, staring at the ground. "I don't know... Hey! This is about you and Kendall, not me and Katie! Don't try to change the subject."

I rolled my eyes. I have a feeling I'll never get out of this.

I walked into Studio A, setting my stuff down in the cornerand doing some stretches while I waited for David. "Hey Gui, there's something I have to tell you." I looked up, David sitting next to me and stretching as well. "How would you react if this wasn't a private class anymore?" I shrugged, sitting up straight.

"Depends. Is the new dancer a bitch or a jerk?"

David chuckled. "I can assure you the new dancer is far from that,"

"Ok then." David smiled at my answer.

"Awesome. He should be here any minute now," He? HE? Oh gosh I really hope it's not Kendall. I let out a sigh of relief as a guy with brown hair and hazel eyes walked through the door recognizing him as James Diamond, he attends Bridgewater High like me. "Hey Gui! I didn't know you dance,"

"Same goes for you," I replied, smiling from where I was sitting. James put his bag down and sat next to me, beginning to stretch as well. David clapped his hands together.

"Ok! Gui, since James is in our class now I'm making your hip hop solo a duet kind of thing so..." David trailed off.

I shrugged. "Sure,"

"We'll keep most of the moves the same, so show James the way it is now and I'll fix it up." I nodded and got into my first position, hearing the music come on.

I'm kinda excited about this.

* * *

"So James Diamond is in your dance class now?" Julius asked me, fixing the shades he had on.

Hilary, Julius and I were at a park near my house. Hilary was sitting on the swing set while Julius and I lay on the grass, my head on his stomach. I nodded. "Yep. He's a cool guy, and a great dancer, so I don't mind the fact that my lessons aren't private anymore."

"Seems nice," Hilary said, a smile on her face.

I sat up a little, leaning on my elbows. "Nah uh girl. Don't even think about it," Hilary tilted her head to the side.

"Gui, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and Carlos. You so like him, and I can already tell that Carlos is better for you than James." I said with a nod.

"Why?" Hilary smirked. "Do you want James for youself?"

Julius sat up. "No way Hils... She has a crush on Kendall, remember?" I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, lying back down on Julius' lap.

"I don't like James! Or Kendall! I mean... I like them, but not in that way... Ugh you get what I mean!"

Hilary's smirk never left her face as she took her phone out of her pocket, typing something. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "Hilary, what are you doing?"

She continued to type. "Nothing... Hey what kind of flowers do you like?"

"Amazon lilies. Um, why do you ask?"

"And... Done. Hey Julius, come check this out," Before Julius could move I got up and ran over to Hilary, trying to grab her phone. She threw it to Julius who caught it and read what was on the screen. He nodded approvingly, dogding my just as I was about to grab the phone.

"Nice work Hilary- Gui what the heck!"

I jumped on Julius' back and read what was on the screen. My jaw dropped.

"Hilary I'm not getting married to Kendall!"

* * *

**Reviews are wonderful. Everyone knows that, soooo... review? :)**


	3. Daisy the Spider

**DON'T KILL ME! I've decided to change the plot for this story back to the original one... I'll save the other one for another story. I'm so so so so sorry, but you can't kill me. One, you don't know where I live :P And two, if you kill me then this story will remain unfinished so HA! Again, I'm sooooo sorry. If I could, I'd send you all a giant bathtub full of gummy bears (that is, if you like gummy bears... which you should :P ) Also, HAPPY 24TH BIRTHDAY TO CARLOS PENA JR! It's tomorrow, I know... but I'm saying it early.**

**SHOUTOUTS!  
Psyche Griffin: Amazong lillies are totally awesome. And capers can be flowers too babe. *inserting heart here cuz FF people won't let me*  
DragonClan: I wouldn't really consider it funny, cuz I'm terrible at making people laugh. But I'll take the compliment anyway, so thanks haha :)  
Barbara234: Thanks for your review, lovely! :D**

* * *

"Hilary, my sister could wake up tomorrow with rainbow skin and purple hair, with a tail and seven eyes. I STILL WON'T MARRY KENDALL!" I grabbed her shoulders and shook her back and forth. Honestly, I don't know why I'm freaking out so much.

Julius smirked. "Are you sure you don't wanna marry him?" I let go of Hilary and stared at Julius, laughing humorlessly

"I will NEVER marry him."

"Marry who?" A male voice came from behind me. I yelled out and quickly spun around. James was standing there with his hands in his pockets, head tilted to the side. I put my hand over my heart to calm my breathing. "James! Where the heck did you come from?!"

"Well Gui, one day my parents did it without a condom-"

"Not what I meant." I cut him off, making a face.

James chuckled. "So? Marry who?"

"Oh, she's gonna marry mmph-"

"No one," I cut Hilary off, covering her mouth with my hand. "I'm not getting married to anybody." When I felt her lick my palm I smirked. "Hilary you know that never works- OW!" I took my hand away from her mouth, staring at the spot where she bit me. "She's gonna marry Kendall." Hilary finished her sentence.

"Hilary!" I slapped her arm lightly before turning back to a smirking James.

"So, you and Kendall, huh?" He elbowed my arm, me smacking him upside the head in return. "Since when have you beem crushing on him?" I rolled my eyes at the stupid question.

"I don't like Kendall!"

Another voice came from beside me. "Who doesn't like Kendall?" I turned to my right and saw Carlos standing next to me.

Julius spoke up. "Gui likes Kendall." Carlos grinned at me.

"You and Kendall, huh? You guys would make such a cute couple!"

"Well what about you and Hilary?" Carlos furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh come on, it is so obvious you two like each other... Just go out already!"

"How'd you know I like Hilary?" Carlos whispered, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Oh please," I whispered back. "Even a blind person could see it."

Julius spoke up again. "So when are you going to admit your feelings for Kendall?"

I shook my head. "Yeah right. The day Carlos asks Hilary out is the day I'll admit my true feelings for Kendall." Carlos shrugged.

"Ok then. Hilary, are you free on Saturday?"

Hilary blinked, the blood rushing to her cheeks. "Uh, yeah, I'm free." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Carlos smiled at her answer. "Awesome, I'll pick you up at one. It's a date. Now..." He trailed off, turning back to me with a smirk on his face.

"So... Your true feelings for Kendall?" James, Hilary and Julius also smirked at me.

I took a deep breath. "My feelings for Kendall... well... I hate him." I shrugged.

"Lies!" Carlos gasped. Hilary spoke up.

"But you love Kendall!"

Julius joined in. "You wanna marry him!"

"You wanna have Kendall's babies!" James piped up.

"Who wants to have Kendall's babies?" I turned around and saw an average height boy with dark brown eyes, and spiked up raven hair. He seemed familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked him. He gave me a strange look. "I'm Logan, remember? We have homeroom together."

Oh yeah, I remember him! "Yeah, Logan Mitchell?" said boy nodded.

"Yep, that's me. So? Who wants to have Kendall's babies?"

Before I could open my mouth James spoke. "Gui has a crush on Kendall." I glared at James and punched his shoulder, loving how he winced and grabbed his shoulder. Logan grinned.

"You and Kendall, huh?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "Ugh, WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT?!"

"Because you two are made for each other!" Logan exclaimed, throwing his arms around as if to make his point. "He'll ask you out, you'll say yes, then you'll get married and have a billion little Guendalls running around everywhere!" he finished with a nod.

I cocked my head to the side. "Guendalls?"

"Well, yeah," Logan shrugged. "Gui plus Kendall equals Guendall!" James groaned.

"Gosh Logan, we're not even in school and you have to be all educational and stuff."

Julius shook his head. "Doesn't matter. The point is that you like each other, so you are getting married to Kendall!"

"Um, who's getting married to me?" I turned to

my left and was met with a pair of green eyes.

Well, shit.

"Oh hey Kendall. Gui's gonna marry-" Before Logan could finish his sentence I jumped on his back and slapped my hand over his mouth. "HORTENSE LOGAN MITCHELL IF YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE I WILL CUT OFF YOUR LIMBS AND BURY THEM IN DIFFERENT COUNTRIES." I smirked as Logan's eyes went wide and he nodded furiously. Taking my hand off his mouth I slid off his back.

"How did you know my first name is Hortense?!" Logan asked, eyes wide.

I laughed. "Our homeroom teacher still calls you Hortense when you're not around."

Kendall waved his hands in front of our faces. "Uh, hello! Who's getting married to me?!" Before I could cover Logan's mouth again Julius pinned my arms behind my back and kept me close to his chest, making me unable to escape. He used one hand to keep my wrists together and used the other to cover my mouth. Logan smirked at me before turning to Kendall. "Gui has a crush on you." My protests came out muffled as I tried to escape Julius' grip. Kendall had an expression of shock, quirking an eyebrow. I finally gave up trying to escape and simply stood there with my right hip jutted out slightly.

"So you like me, huh?" Kendall turned to me, amusement coating his voice. I tried to speak but remembered that Julius was still covering my mouth and settled for rolling my eyes. He chuckled and took a step closer to me. "I'll take that as a yes," I narrowed my eyes at Kendall before stomping my right foot on Julius'. He immediately let go of my wrists and took his hand off my mouth, hopping around as he grabbed his right foot.

I sighed in content. "Now I can breathe properly again." I remembered that Kendall was only a foot away from me and took a few steps back. "And I don't like you like that. In fact, I don't like you at all." I glanced at my watch, smiling to myself before slapping on a sad face. "Oh, look at that. I've got dance in half an hour. See ya!" I quickly walked away from the group and in the direction of my house, which was only a few minutes away from the park.

Yeah, I should work on my excuses.

But anyway, I don't like Kendall! At least, I don't think I do... Nah, I'm right.

We're friends, and that's all we're ever gonna be.

Actually, we're not even friends! Besides, it's not like he's crushing on me or anything, that's stupid.

So stupid.

* * *

I was lying on my bed listening to music when I heard a knock on my door, the little rhino hook on the middle falling off. "I really need to fix that." I mumbled to myself. I heard another knock on the door.

"It's Hilary, open up!"

Opening the door, I saw Hilary standing there... along with James, Carlos, Julius, Logan and Kendall. "What do ya want?" I sighed. Kendall mock frowned.

"Now, now. That's not how to speak to your crush, now is it?"

I face palmed. "Half of the human population could be killed by some spider called Daisy and the only way to save the world was to like you. It's still not gonna happen dude."

"Um, how do you come up with these things?"

"I never have normal dreams," I shrugged. "So uh, why are you all here?"

Logan spoke up. "We wanted to know if you were coming to the hockey game on Friday." I raised an eyebrow.

"And you couldn't have gotten Hilary to text me?" I questioned.

"We all wanted to come in person. Also... does your sister normally hit on guys she's never met? Cuz she hit on me like, five minutes ago..." James trailed off.

I shrugged. "That's just how Lizzy is."

"But I totally understand why though," James continued. "I mean, no one can resist 'The Face'." He pointed to his face and gave me a million dollar smile. It wasn't weird, but then I heard a short guitar riff.

WHOA SINCE WHEN DOES JAMES HAVE HIS OWN BACKGROUND MUSIC?!

"Oops, that's my phone," Carlos took his phone out of his back pocket, the ringtone playing again.

Oh, well now I feel like an idiot.

"Guys we gotta go. Coach wants us to meet at school for an extra hockey practice,"

Logan groaned. "On a Sunday?"

"Yes, on a Sunday. The game is on Friday and we'll need all the practice we can get. You'll be there, right Gui?" Kendall turned to me, with something that looked like hope in his eyes.

"Uh, yeah. Sure..." I trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

James clapped his hands together. "Well, we better get going then. Uh, bye Gui." He smiled at me before shoving Kendall, Logan and Carlos in the direction of the stairs. Hilary walked into my room, closing the door. I could tell from the smirk on her face that she was gonna start the whole Guendall thing again. I put my hand up to stop her.

"Don't even think about it."

* * *

**I know, I know, I love reviews wayyyy too much. But it would be really awesome if you reviewed. So, y'know.. yea...**


	4. Don't Diss Disney

**Wow, I'm actually updating. I haven't touched this story in like, two months... sorry!** **Anyway, SHOUTOUTS!**

**Psyche Griffin: I was quite happy with the last chapter, but I still might make you marry an asshole in the future... I guess you'll never know until I write it ;) I know how you're like on a Sunday, but just go with it :P C ya at school, my lovely!**

**DragonClan: Thankyou for taking the time to review, I always appreciate it! :)**

**Sally Adler: I'm so so so happy you like this story! I honestly didn't think anyone would... I'm glad you think it was funny :D Thanks for your review!**

* * *

So today is the day of the hockey game, and I'm pretty excited. This game determines if Bridgewater High gets into the semi-finals. I've never actually bothered to show up to a hockey game before, or any other school game, so that's another reason for my excitement.

I wore a simple outfit; jeans and a short sleeve shirt which happened to be the school colours, blue and white. I stole some face paint from Lizzie's room and put blue and white stripes on my cheeks.

Supporting the team here.

Tying my hair in a high ponytail, I looked over my outfit once more before going downstairs. Once I walked into the kitchen I saw Lizzie sitting at the table with some random dude. "Hey Lizard, who's this?" I asked her as I got an apple out of the fridge.

"This," she put a hand on his shoulder. "is my good friend Brandon." Leaning on the fridge door, I took a bite of my apple and had a proper look at this Brandon kid.

Huh. No wonder he looked a little familiar, he's the guy I spooked out a few weeks ago.

Time to have fun with this.

"Brandon, huh? As in... Hot Brandon?" I smirked as Lizzie blushed furiously. Brandon had a tinge of pink on his cheeks. "Lizzie has told me so much about you! You seem like a nice kid." I walked over to Brandon and leaned down next to him. "She's fourteen, and I'm guessing you are too. So if you get her preggo, you'll have to deal with me." To freak him out a bit more I crushed the rest of my apple in my fist, turning it into a pulp.

I'm still not sure how I managed to do that.

After throwing the apple away, I chuckled and walked off as Brandon's eyes widened. Before leaving the house I called out. "Lizzie I'm not coming home for a few hours. Since mum and dad are working late, when I come back you better be alseep."

"But I'm fourteen, Gui! I don't need a stupid bedtime!"

"Well you don't act fourteen, so suck it up. Bye!" I closed the door and walked to the corner of the street. As planned, Logan was waiting for me in his car, along with James, Kendall and Julius. I hopped in the back seat next to James. Kendall turned around from the passenger seat and smiled at me. "Glad you could make it, Gui."

Ok, I'm not going to lie. When Kendall smiled at me I felt my heart flutter.

But just a little. Nothing more than a little.

Before I ended up saying something really stupid I simply smiled back at Kendall, then turned to Julius on my right.

"Hey Julius, I thought you would've caught a ride with Hilary?"

Julius made a face. "She was too busy sucking face with Carlos, so I decided against it." I laughed at his answer.

A few minutes later we were at the front of the school. The guys went to the change rooms while I headed to the ice rink bleachers. As I was walking down the empty school corridor I heard my name. "Gui Gui Gui Gui Gui WE DON'T HAVE A MASCOT!" Carlos came up to me, panic taking over his facial features. Hilary followed behind him.

"Huh?"

Carlos frowned. "Jack, the guy who plays the school mascot, broke his leg on Wednesday. He skateboarded off of a flight of stairs." He shook his head at the thought. "So now we don't have a mascot! The coach doesn't care who does it, but he wants someone to take over for Jack."

A mascot, huh?

This is awesome! Not for that Jack dude, but for me! I've always wanted to be a mascot!

"Oh oh oh oh can I be the mascot?" I asked Carlos, beaming. He looked surprised for a second.

"Uh, sure. We need to get the costume though, so follow me." I followed Carlos and Hilary down the corridor, stopping when we got to the drama department. We walked in, and Carlos searched the costume racks for the mascot costume. "Found it!" He held up a penguin suit in front of me.

Our school mascot is a penguin?

Huh.

You learn new things everyday.

I grabbed the costume from Carlos. Exactly six seconds later I had taken my jeans and t-shirt off and was wearing the penguin costume. I held the mascot head against my hip. "Did you just speed dress?" Hilary asked me.

"Yep."

"And you're okay with changing in front of us?" Carlos quesioned.

"I'm a dancer. I'm used to it. Now come on let's go to the rink!" The three of us walked down the long school corridors again, stopping at the door of the ice rink.

Well, Hilary and Carlos walked. I kinda bounced around. A lot.

You know what I'm just gonna call it the 'penguin prance'.

Carlos kissed Hilary on the cheek and said goodbye, heading for the changerooms. Hilary turned back to me. "One more question before I go. What happened to your other clothes?" I thought about it for a second.

I uh, I actually have no idea where my clothes went.

"Um, they'll be somewhere." I answered her.

She nodded before heading for the bleachers. "Some crazy best friend I have." She muttered.

"You mean 'crazy best friend you _love_'!" I called out to her.

Of course she loves me... duh. I'm so lovable.

The announcer started talking, and Coach Foster came up to me. "Hey Gui. Carlos told me you volunteered to be the mascot for today. Are you excited?"

I smiled at the coach. "Yep. Um, what exactly am I supposed to do?" I asked him. The announcer called for Bridgewater High's mascot. I realized that was me and put the penguin head on. "And now it's time to see Icecap the Penguin!" The song Sorry Sorry by Super Junior came on.

I started to panic. "What do I do?!"

"DANCE!" He yelled, pushing me onto the ice.

Dance? I can do that.

I cautiously waddled onto the ice, jutting my head forward.

No wait. That's chicken.

Hmm. What would a penguin do?

BELLY SLIDE!

I jumped and landed on my stomach, sliding across the ice. When I stopped sliding I got up and started shuffling, doing random dance moves.

This is actually kinda fun.

After a while the Bridgewater High hockey team skated out, some of them even started dancing around me. When the song was over I waddled off the ice. I was a few metres from the exit when I slipped, only to be caught by one of the hockey players. His amazing green eyes confirmed it was Kendall.

"Oh, hey Jack. Um, didn't you break your leg the other day?" he asked me as he helped me up.

I panicked. No one told him? "Uh, it healed. In two days. It was like magic."

Since Kendall couldn't see my face, I rolled my eyes at myself.

Great job, Gui. Note the sarcasm.

Kendall furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you okay? Your voice seems a little different." My eyes widened. I cleared my throat before speaking again, this time lower.

"Oh uh, I've had a sore throat lately. Gotta go! Bye!" I quickly walked off the ice before Kendall could reply. Making my way to the drama department, I hoped my clothes were still there.

Thankfully they were.

A few minutes later I was sitting next to Hilary in the stands, cheering on the guys.

The five of them were really good, gliding effortlessly across the ice as they passed the puck around.

There was fifteen seconds on the clock, and both teams were neck and neck. As much as I didn't want to admit it, the other team was really good. James had the puck, but two players from the other team were coming straight for him. He passed the puck to Carlos, who passed it to Kendall on the side. He aimed for the goal and hit the puck before the other team could stop him. Suddenly it was like everything was in slow motion, the crowd going silent as they watched intensely.

Come on, come on...

The puck shot through the goal, and everyone from our side of the rink stood up and cheered as the siren blared. Hilary grabbed my hand and pulled me down the steps of the bleachers. We ran onto the ice along with some of the other team members' friends.

When I saw Kendall I ran towards him and hugged him, hiding my face in the crook of his neck as he rested his chin on my head.

I'm surprised I didn't slip on the way.

I giggled when he lifted me up and spun me around a few times. We found Logan, James, Carlos, Julius and Hilary through the sea of people on the ice rink, pulling them off the rink. The guys made their way to the changerooms while Hilary and I waited beside Carlos and Logan's respective cars.

Twenty minutes later the guys came up to us, showered and changed into some clean clothes. Carlos took Hilary by the hand and twirled her around before kissing her sweetly. "I still can't believe we won!"

"And now it's time to celebrate!" James cheered. "We can go to my house and hang out there."

Everyone agreed and split up, going into either Carlos or Logan's car. A few minutes later Logan's car pulled up to a white mansion. I stepped out and looked at the house in awe before turning to James, who was getting out of Carlos' car. "You live _here_?"

He nodded. "Yep. My mom owns Diamond Cosmetics, remember?" I went back to staring at the house. James chuckled and placed his hands on my shoulders, leading me inside the house with everyone else.

The six of us stood in the hallway once the guys put their hockey bags away. "So... movie marathon and take-out?" James suggested. Everyone nodded. "Awesome. Logan and I will order the food and you two," he motioned to Hilary and Carlos. "Can set up the movie room. Cool? Cool." He left for the kitchen before coming back.

"Actually, Carlos you're coming with me... I don't need you and Hilary making out and stuff in the movie room." Hilary and Carlos blushed furiously, while James chuckled and pushed Carlos in the direction of the kitchen.

"I'll show you the movie room." Logan told Hilary, leading her down the hallway.

That left Kendall and I alone in the hallway. He turned to me. "I guess that means we're picking the movies then." The blonde took my hand, intertwining our fingers. He guided me down the long corridor before stopping at a brown door. Once we were inside the room I gasped. The place was like a library, but instead of books filling up the shelves, there were movies.

"Whoa..." I managed to say.

Kendall chuckled. "That was my reaction when I first saw this room." I looked down at our still intertwined fingers and blushed. Kendall pulled his hand away from mine. "Sorry," he muttered, hiding the blush on his cheeks.

It was kinda funny how he could go from being confident one minute, to being all shy the next.

"So uh, what movies do you wanna watch?" I asked him, hoping to get past the awkward moment we just had. Suddenly, Kendall was back to his normal confident self. He smirked at me before going to one of the shelves. He came back and held up a DVD case. "21 Jump Street. Ok then." I nodded in approval.

Kendall motioned to the shelves. "Go pick out a few movies." I explored the rest of the room in search for some good movies. A few minutes later I walked back up to Kendall with some of my favourites; Thor, X-Men, Mulan, Iron Man and Aladdin.

Nothing wrong with a few Disney movies.

"Mulan?" Kendall teased, amusement in his eyes. "Aladdin?"

I lightly slapped his shoulder. "Hey. Don't diss Disney." He put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay." We left the movie library room thingy, and Kendall led me to the movie room. Once we got there Hilary and Logan had finished fixing up the room, setting some blankets and pillows on the seats. "Looks awesome," Kendall commented as he set the stack of DVDs down.

Logan put one arm behind his back and bowed down. "Thankyou, I try." Hilary cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow. "I mean, we. We try... yep."

The door opened and James peeked his head in. "Hey guys, what pizza do you want?"

"Capricciosa please."

"Hawaiian please."

I turned to Kendall and made a face. "How can you like Hawaiian?"

"How can _you_ like _capricciosa_?" He countered.

"Well, capricciosa is amazing. Hawaiian is not." I stuck my tongue out at Kendall.

Wow, I'm like a five year old at heart.

"I'll uh, I'll just get both." James said before leaving the room. Fifteen minutes later he came back with some pizza boxes. Carlos walked in behind him with another pizza box and drinks, along with some candy.

Logan sat down next to James, and I sat next to Logan. Kendall was on my right while Hilary and Carlos decided to sit on the carpet in front of us. The six of us enjoyed our pizza and movies until the early hours of the next morning.

* * *

**Don't be shy to review, I wanna know what you guys think of the story! Also, if you have any ideas for this story, feel free to tell me in a review or PM me :)**


End file.
